Lost
by Ithaca Smartie
Summary: Bella Swan lives in a life of fear. So when her parents are murdered, her and her baby sister, Eli, are forced to go into hiding. And "hiding" in this case, is freezing themselves to death in a worn down bungalow. I wonder what bronzed hair, green-eyed stranger comes to the rescue... Rated T-M, but I made it M to be safe. AH/AU


**Title: Lost**

**Author: Ithaca Smartie**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella and _maybe_ all other canon couples (I'm still deciding)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series because I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot and the lovely character, Eli, belongs to me. Any other references in this story belong to someone else.**

**AN: Well, I would say this is my first fanfic, but then I'd be lying. Truth be told, this is the first story I've written that I'm confident in. Hopefully, I won't want to take this down later. **

**Oh, one more thing. I'm a usually nice person, but flames irritate the shit out of me. I will fight fire with fire if need be.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shh, everything will be alright, baby. Don't cry."

I stroked her hair slowly, combing through the several knots and tangles I found. My baby's beautiful hair. What I wouldn't give to just go back and get her brush…

Stop, Bella. You know you can't go back.

"I want to go home." she whimpered between sobs, shivering severely. It broke my heart to see her like this, the normally happy toddler scared and cold. I tugged her torn jacket around her tighter and pulled her as close to my body as possible, rubbing her arms and trying to warm her up as much as possible.

"I know baby, I know." I sympathized, giving her a kiss on her forehead and smoothing down her wild hair. "But home isn't safe. This is for the best, sweetie."

She shivered some more and wrapped her tiny hands around my neck. I could feel her tears leaking through my ripped shirt, the warmth burning in contrast to the coolness of my skin.

I sat utterly still, hoping- no, _praying_ she would fall asleep.

I guess God was feeling generous, because I could feel her warm, steady breaths hitting my neck, her soft snores the best thing I had heard all day.

With Eli asleep I finally allowed myself to cry. My throat burned from keeping the tears back for so long.

I sobbed helplessly. "God, please help us." I pleaded, clasping my hands together around Eli in an attempt to pray. I had never prayed like this before, so I was clueless.

"Eli is getting very sick, and I don't- I don't know what to do! Please, _please_ stop the rain. I can't let my baby girl die. _Please_ don't let my baby girl die. Please." I ended in a whisper, desperate and cold and lost. I had never felt so helpless in my life.

I sat there for a few minutes longer, clutching on to Eli as much as I could without hurting her. She needed the warmth way more than I did.

Suddenly, I heard some faint footsteps. I panicked, backing up as much as I could in the small bungalow. _Please don't let it be them_, I prayed in my mind.

Then I heard a voice. "Hello?"

I jumped, startled.

" Hello? Is anybody in here?" It was a man's voice and it scared me even more. Who knows what a guy on the streets wanted with two defenseless girls?

Well, at least he didn't sound drunk.

I saw the silhouette of the man in the darkness, his eyes searching the hut. I hoped he couldn't see me.

He came closer at the same time a strike of lighting struck near by and it illuminated the crumbling shack, revealing bright green eyes, staring straight at me.

They were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

_Stop it Bella! He could be a murderer for all you know._

Remembering our predicament, I took the most solid thing I could reach, which felt like a broken branch, and threw at him.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, dodging out of the way at the last second. Fast reflexes, I guess.

He crouched down to my level and I could feel him looking right at me, even in the darkness.

His hand reached out to touch me but I flinched and he withdrew.

"What's your name?" he said softly, but loud enough that I could hear it over the thunder.

I scowled at him, hoping to scare him a way.

"Get away from me." I snarled, clutching Eli close to me. He held his hands up as to say "easy there" and threw me a breathtaking grin.

"No need to get feisty, okay? I just want to help you."

He noticed Eli sitting in my lap and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening.

He pointed at her. "Is she… you know…" His face paled and I looked at him, confused. Then it hit me.

"She's not dead, you idiot!" I hissed at him, scowling. "She's breathing, is she not?"

He nodded slowly, like he was still comprehending the situation. I scoffed at him.

"If you're just going to stare at us all night, I suggest you leave. _Now_." I pointed towards the door in the bungalow, which was just a rectangle cut into the wall, and glared at him.

He shook his head like he was shaking himself out of his trance and looked at us, the urgency of the situation finally hitting him.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the shivering bundle. "We need to get her out of here. Now, or else she might have a chance of catching pneumonia." He grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up effortlessly, causing me to stagger a bit.

He attempted to take Eli away from me but I growled, glowering at him in the dark.

He just turned around, unfazed, and headed to the gaping hole in the wall, gesturing with his hand for me to follow him.

He led us to the hospitals parking garage, surprisingly. We reached his car, his very _nice _silver Volvo, may I add, and he opened up the back door.

"Lay her down in here." he said, gesturing to the leather seat "I'll go get some blankets from the trunk. Take off her jacket and her pants, too." I looked at him like he was crazy.

He rolled his eyes. "They're soaking. The risk of getting pneumonia is higher if she keeps them on." He explains, sounding mildly irritated. I nod quickly. The last thing I need is this guy leaving us in the middle of a parking garage.

I quickly strip her of her soaking pea coat and pants while the guy brought back some more blankets. I wrapped as many around her as I could and I saw her stir in her sleep.

"Bella." she moaned, trying to escape her blanket cocoon. Not happening.

"Shh, baby, go back to sleep. Bella's right here." I cooed. I stroked each one of her eyelids downwards and drew a slow, light path to her nose. I remember seeing mom using this to get her to sleep.

_Mom._

No, I could not think of her now. Eli needs me. I can't get distracted.

Sure enough, Eli went back to sleep, but kept on rolling around and trembling, whimpering in her sleep.

"Can I sit back here?" I asked the guy, who was fumbling with his keys to start the car. He looked back at me and nodded, so I quickly swung into the car, bringing Eli's head onto my lap as I closed the door.

I heard the car roar to life as he pulled out of the parking spot. It then hit me that I had no clue who this guy was, what he did, and where he was taking me.

_Smart, Bella._

"Now that we're out of that bungalow, may I ask who you are and where you're taking us?" I ask nervously, crossing my fingers and hoping he wasn't a murderer.

I saw the corners of his lips curl up and I couldn't help but get entranced in his smile. _Snap out of it, Bella!_

"My names Edward Cullen, I'm a doctor at the Banner Good Samaritan Medical Center in Phoenix, Arizona, and right now, I'm taking you guys to go treat your… daughter?"

I smiled. "Sister." I corrected.

He hummed in understanding and flashed me the most beautiful crooked grin I had ever seen through the rearview mirror. I couldn't help but smile back. He was just too beautiful to ignore.

He went silent, obviously waiting to get home to ask questions, so I took that time to observe him.

He looked tall, even while he was sitting, probably a good 6'2 or 6'3. His hair was a red-ish brown color, almost bronze, which was refreshing. Even when wet, you could tell he had that "just got out of bed hair", the one that only looked good onfew people.

It _so _looked good on him.

His facial features were those of a Greek God and I couldn't help but stare at his chiseled jaw.

_Mmm, I want to lick that jaw_. I thought, but scolded myself for thinking like that.

His eyes were focused on the road, but I could make out that bright green I had seen earlier, and a few flecks of… gold? Oh god, he's going to be the death of me.

My eyes trailed down his body but it was all covered up in a coat and jeans. _Damn it_.

Edward noticed me checking him out and smirked. "See something you like?" he asked.

I blushed a deep crimson and looked away mumbling "just shut up and drive". He laughed the most beautiful, melodic laugh I had ever heard and focused his eyes back on the road, leaving me dazed and confused.

_Why am I reacting like this, he's just another guy_, I thought.

A very attractive guy, I must say.

STOP IT, BELLA!

While I was having that internal debate with myself, I didn't notice we had arrived to his apartment or the fact Edward was turned around and looking amused at my mutterings.

"Hi." I blushed, looking down at my lap, seeing Eli's pale face.

_Eli!_

I quickly opened the door and shot out of the car, gathering the sleeping cocoon into my arms. The normally light Eli weighed a lot more with the blankets and I stumbled a little when I picked her up

Edward got out of the car and opened his arms, seeing my struggle.

"Here, let me hold her."

I looked at him warily, debating on whether or not he would run away as soon as I gave her up. He rolled his eyes.

"I swear I won't run away." he sighed. I gave him one last warning look before slowly handing her over. He gave me a quick smile before heading towards the elevator.

Once we got to the fifth level, he walked to the second to last room of the hallway and unlocked the door with Eli in his arms, pushing the door open with his foot.

Through my panic, I noticed his apartment was fairly small, especially for a doctor. After looking around I realized there were a _lot_ of Marriott writing pads and directory books here. We had walked into a hotel, and I hadn't even noticed.

_Stupid._

Edward laid Eli down on to the sofa and told me sit down with her and that he'd be back in a moment.

I studied Eli's pale face and smoothed back the sweaty strands of hair stuck to her forehead until he came back, as promised, with a thermometer and Children's Tylenol.

"I'm going to have to wake her up, okay?" he asked for approval. I nodded.

He shook her softly. "Sweetie." he whispered softly.

"Sweetie, I need you to wake up. We need to check you temperature." He looked so sweet waking her up that I had to restrain from jumping him.

_Bad Bella, no!_

Eli groaned loudly and ripped her arm out of the blankets, hitting Edward in the eye. I muffled my laughter with my hand while Edward rubbed his eye and glared at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded and looked warily at Eli.

"Why don't I try waking her up?" I suggested.

He agreed quickly and moved out of the way. I crouched down in front and stroked her forehead, gasping at the warmth of her skin. She was literally _burning_.

"Baby," I cooed gently, "It's time to wake up. Dr. Cullen needs to check your temperature."

She groaned again and slowly cracked one eye open.

I smiled down at her. "Hey there, baby girl. How you feeling?" I asked, patting her stomach. I gestured to Edward to come closer with my other hand.

"I feel hot." she whimpered, rolling around and flailing her arms and legs around like a madman.

"I wanna go home." she cried tiredly, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she started to pout. Oh God, please no more crying.

"No, no, no, baby! Don't cry, don't cry!" I hurriedly reassured her everything would be alright, not in the mood to hear more crying. "Don't cry baby, everything will be alright. Dr. Cullen here is going to check your temperature, okay? Don't cry, shh."

She looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes and nodded, wrapping a strand of my hair around her finger. She always played with my hair when she was tired.

Edward uncapped the thermometer and approached us slowly.

"Alright, here we go." Edward warned, sticking the thermometer in her ear. Eli cringed a little bit, but overall stayed calm.

We heard the little beep and he pulled it out, looking down at the little screen.

I sighed impatiently.

"Well then?" I asked exasperatedly. "What's her temp, doc?"

He looked up and sighed. "She has a 102 fever. We're going to have to give her some Tylenol, but she should be alright. No pneumonia."

I sighed in relief and thanked God in my head.

"Do you think you could grab one of those white washcloths on the chair and wet it in the sink please?" He asked. "Cold water." I nodded and headed for the kitchen.

When I got back to them I saw Eli sitting up and Edward trying to coax the thick, grape flavored medicine into her mouth. Her face was scrunched up and her lips were clamped together, refusing to drink the disgusting syrup. I sighed. There was only one way she was going to drink that medicine, and I wasn't looking forward to doing it in front of Edward. God, wasn't I embarrassed enough?

I took a deep breath. "Just a spoon full of sugar," I sang quietly. Eli looked up at me in surprise and grinned. Edward turned around and gave me a shocked and slightly amused look. I could feel my face heat up.

"Makes the medicine go down!" Eli crooned loudly, slightly off-key and waving her finger around like she was a conductor. She is so adorable.

"The medicine go do-own, medicine go down." I squatted down next to Edward and carefully took the spoon, avoiding his curious stare.

Eli took my hair in her hands and started swirling the ends around her tiny fingers, looking cautiously at the spoon of medicine in my hand.

"Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down." She lowered her voice and opened her mouth wide. I grinned and winked at her before feeding her the syrup.

Her face scrunched up into the most adorable grimace before we both chanted out the last line together.

"In the most delightful way!" Eli collapsed on to the sofa in a fit of giggles, pulling me down along with her.

After a few moments of lying there in utter elation, I realized we actually had an audience. A pretty sexy audience, actually, who was staring right at us.

I blushed and sat up straighter, keeping Eli in my lap and stroking her hair.

"Well, it seems we have yet to introduce ourselves." I say quietly, my eyes fixed on my fiddling hands.

Edward smirked. "Yes, it seems you do."

I let out a nervous laugh, my cheeks heating up.

"Well, um, my name is Bella Swan. I am… _was_ a kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary school." I looked up from my lap to see a confused and slightly concerned looking Edward.

"This little munchkin right here is Eli, my baby sister." I smiled at her shyness as she tucked her head into my neck.

Edward gave her one of his dazzling smiles and she gave him a small smile back. Edwards intense eyes instantly softened. She had that type of effect on people.

"Before we go anywhere else with this," I begin, "You should know something."

He nods slowly, silently telling me to go on.

I take a deep breath and turn Eli's habit around on her, twirling her soft hair around my finger nervously.

"Our lives are in danger." I say solemnly. "And as of now, so is yours."

* * *

**Review and Eli might just give a hug back!**


End file.
